Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric saw, and more particularly, to an electric saw wherein if a DC motor rotates forwardly and reversely by means of relay (switch contact is disconnected or connected by electrical signals) of relay switches in accordance with the signals sensed by sensors upon the application of power to allow a wheel coupled to the motor shaft of the DC motor to rotate forwardly and reversely, a wire tied up on both ends thereof to the wheel is guided by wire grooves formed on the periphery of the wheel and turned around upper and lower rollers, thus moving up and down an elevator coupled to guides formed on the front surface of a frame to allow a saw part coupled to the elevator to be moved up and down to cut a target object.
Background of the Related Art
In daily living, small and large building is needed. This is one of people's demands for possessing their unique object made with their desired design and size at low expenses, while utilizing their free time. Accordingly, people enjoying DIY (Do It Yourself) in making, repairing and decorating household goods have been recently increased. If it is desired to make a given workpiece with a worker's hands, materials needed in making the workpiece should be cut to given sizes, which is very important to make the workpiece.
A conventional saw is very useful to cut a piece of wood or to cut a target object in a long linear line, but so as to use the conventional saw, a physical force has to be applied. Besides, high skill has to be required to obtain a smooth cut surface through the conventional saw.
However, it is a little difficult for women or young adults to purchase and handle a high-priced electric circular saw, and further, the electric circular saw generates high noise upon cutting. Furthermore, the electric circular saw is not useful to cut a material like metal or synthetic resin except wood, and it is very hard to cut a cutting surface at an oblique angle.
Especially, the electric circular saw does not easily cut the target object along a curved line, and further, it is very difficult to incise the center area of the target object to a given shape.